Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom, (pronounced Greeny Phantom), is an American animated television series created by Robert Stainton. It first premiered on Fox's Fox Kids block and other channels on August 13, 1995. It has quite a long run. Greeny Phatom was part of the Fox Kids block. It wasn't part of any Fox blocks, just on Fox from 2002-2005, then moved to Fox's Animation Domination block from 2005 - present. It moved to Fox's new Sunday Funday block on fall 2014. A spin-off series, Dr. Beanson, premiered on September 27, 1996. Timeslots August 13th, 1995: Sundays 10/9c June 17th, 1999: Mondays 7/6c September 8th, 2006: Thursdays 7/6c November 7th, 2009: Mondays 10/9c November 8th 2009: Sundays 7/6c September 17th, 2014: Sundays 7:30/6:30c (after launch of 22nd season, new episodes only) January 5, 2015: Mondays 8:30/9:30c (reruns only) January 20, 2015: Every 5th day per month (e.g: April 20/25, 2015, also reruns only.) Same time as original schedule History Stainton conceived Greeny Phatom in 1989 with his idea with two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. Stainton had previously tried pitching the show in the early 80's, but animation studios considered it "too extreme" so they agree to halt production for the show for about a decade. In 1990, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1994. In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The pilot episode was originally first aired on August 13, 1995. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie, which was released on July 21, 2002, and its sequel titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which was released on August 23, 2013. In 2014, Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions of Newhouse, North Lanarkshire purchased the rights and the other rights to Greeny Phatom for the equivalent of $99,000 (in US dollars). New episodes will be made, but using a mixture of Adobe Flash, GoAnimate, MS Paint, paint.net, Scratch, Sony Vegas, WMM, EpocCam (both the iPad app and the Windows EXE for the EpocCam drivers), Bandicam, Audacity, Blender and Cinema 4D, mostly for season 22. Some episode use tranditional animation with outsourcing to save production costs. Development The show was first conceived by Robert Stainton, then an amateur animator at CalArts in the office of Terry Ward in 1989. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Big Guy, and Dr. Benson. They did not exactly look like Little Guy or Dr. Beanson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. But when the year 1990 came, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy. Then Robert came up with a Sing-Along Songs segment with Dr. Beanson's cousin, Dr. After that more characters came along such as Gree Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS, and more. Now the creators had came up for a name of the show. Greeny Phatom. "It was a weird name," said Robert, also director of the series. A conception for the pilot had came. Greeny Phatom first appeared on February 13, 1994 as a original unaired pilot and the comic. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by 20th Century Fox Television, with the aid of the chain of American family entertainment centers known as Chuck E. Cheese's and Robert's company Greetastic. The unaired pilot is the early version of "Pilot". In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The series was originally set to premiere on April 24, 1995 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, The Original Un-aired Pilot, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2002). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on August 13, 1995. The entire franchise was aquired by Fox in 1996. In 1999, Robert Stainton hired American writer and illustrator David Shannon as the executive story editor. During 2002 and 2003, reruns of older episodes were broadcast on The N (back then a nighttime programming block on Noggin (both channels are now TeenNick and Nick Jr.), and the show was promoted at Jillian's locations as part of their sponsorship of Noggin and The N. At Jillian's locations was the Greeny Zone, which contained of a Greeny Arcade machine, a animatronic show (called the Greeny Phatom Band, which was a Rock-afire Explosion animatronic show with Greeny Phatom character cosmetics), a food and drink bar serving foods such as the Bananas in Pyjamas bananas, burgers, crunchy munchy honey cakes with yellow jelly, and more, a Greeny Phatom-themed bowling alley, and a walkaround Little Guy or Little Girl. All Greeny Zones except for the ones at the Jillian's restaurants in Boston and Worcester are closed. Later in 2008, TCFTV sold Greeny Phatom to Fox Television Studios but Sony Wonder still owns the rights. Then on December 4th, the 6th birthday of the last episode of Keegan's favorite show (Monk), Fox Television Studios shut down along with Fox 21 and created Fox21 Television Studios, so then when they shut down, Twentieth Century Fox Television retained the rights to the series. Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions is the current copyright holder, owning the rights since the restart of this wiki itself. TCFTV, Keegan Ltd., and Sony Wonder still own the rights to help produce and distribute episodes. In 2014, Mill Creek Entertainment issued the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack. A year later, Mill Creek issued the 20th Greeny Years version of the DVD pack. The executive producer James Clayton died in a car accident on December 29th, 2014. The next episode, which aired after New Year's Eve 2015, was dedicated to him. In 2015, Film Roman, DHX Media, Klasky-Csupo, CBS Corporation, M6 Group, Corus Entertainment (the owner of Teletoon), Comedy Central/Viacom, Brainb2002 Productions, Warner Bros. Entertainment, The Program Exchange, Brainworks, Dembar-Mercury, Sony Pictures Entertainment and GreenyWorld Studios formed a joint venture called Greeny Phatom Productions, Inc, to hold the production, merchandising, home entertainment, publishing, advertising, airing and distribution rights of Greeny Phatom. Casting Robert Stainton cast himself as Little Guy, and a character he created as a result of a boat-ride, Santed Sailor. He later casted various actors, union and non-union, as the characters, and the voices got recorded in various studios and countries. Music John Maxwell Anderson, a television producer, composed the first theme song. He also composed the 4th ending theme. Later music was done by David Newman. Characters The character list was like it always was. This is the list: *Little Guy *Little Girl *Doctor *Dr. Beanson *Gary's Mother *Gary's Father *Santed Sailor *Dr. Mother *Moctor *Bob Beanson *Beanson *Dr. Clown *Green Bob *Dr. PBS *Dr. Beanclownson *Walter *Mudd Thomas *Gum *Gangster Sailor *Little Guy 2 *Geo Guy *Earthy Guy Voice cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor and Little Guy 8 *Billy Crystal as Doctor and Dr. Father *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson *Hannah Waddingham as Gary's Mother *Susan Roman as Walter *Michael Sinterniklaas as Bob Beanson *Gree G. as Gree Guy *Georgia Denney as Little Girl *Lucien Dodge as Gangster Sailor *Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother *Chris Sabat as Dr. Beanclownson *George Cromwell as Gary's Father *Todd Haberkorn as Fetus Grandpa *John Cleese as Monty Python *Emma Stone as Little Guy 2, Magic-Little Guy, and Wombidy *Mellow G. as Mellow Guy *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario *Earthy G. as Earthy Guy *Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 *Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 and Snoop Dog *Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 *Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson *Doug Lawrence as Pube Beason *Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob *Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop *Russi Taylor as Geo Girl *Alec Baldwin as Little Guy 9 *Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS, and Dr. Viacom *Junior Eddie as Greeny Michael *Stary G. as Stary Guy *Denise Oliver as Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 *Syo G. as Syo Guy *Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy *Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy *Tara Strong as Dr. PBS-son *Martin Sherman as Green Bob the Second *Junior Sydney as Super Guy *Liam O'Brien as Pinky Inf. Robot *Crystal Stainton as Little Guy 11 *Glaceon Waterflower, Jr. as Glaceon Films 20th Century Fox, Sony Wonder and Paramount Pictures (even though Robert Stainton put that logo at the end of the movie) produced Greeny Phatom The Movie, a film adaption of the Greeny Phatom animated series released on July 21, 2002 and re-released on February 18, 2005 and got good reviews. The film was directed by series creator, Robert Stainton. A sequel was released in 2013. Episodes See List of episodes. Controversy There was a episode that made fun of the UK that aired November 7th, 2009 and is the 2nd episode of the 15th season of the [[New Greeny Phatom|reboot of Greeny Phatom]], named "I'm With British Stupid". In UK DVD releases, this episode was not put on the list. In the UK, the episode was cut, meaning that the episode was the shortest episode of the season. Also, the title was changed to "Little Guy V.S The UK". One peer-to-peer website included the original version, and was sued by Ofcom a few seconds after uploading, then it was available in the show's website. It was not available in the UK release of the Greeny Phatom DVD pack as a special feature. Also, a season 2 episode, "Grow Greeny Spot" was banned in Germany, China, Hungary, Thailand, India, the Philippines, Bulgaria, the Middle East and North Africa, Malaysia, Poland, Spain, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Portugal, and Norway due to its jokes and humor being an offense to the countries. Trivia *The Greeny is where Dr. Beanson was hired. *Santed Sailor runs a place called Beach Park. *When the characters were first created, their shirts were different, since Robert made them that way. *Since 2012, the show was made to make fun of YouTube trolls on the Internet. *Since December 2013, the show was hated by people because of the "crappy animation". Most of them were planned to be Jailed. *The series is tremendously popular in Japan, where it's broadcaster, Fuji TV, airs a one-hour two-episode back-to-back slot of the show on Friday nights, and 3 episodes of the show, seven days a week. Commercials for Greeny Phatom merchandise can last up to 5 minutes at random times, and the toys are abundant in the country. The translation is of extraordinary quality and full of intelligent and hilarious word play. The cast of voice actors is made of awesome as some of them are really famous Japanese star actors. The "Bailando En Tejas" song dubbings are recorded by a well-known singer. It even has marathons. **It's also popular along Scandinavians and Nordics as well, but not as extreme as in Japan. Like Japan, famous Scandinavian and Noridc star actors voice the characters. ***It became incredibly popular in, oddly (you will laugh), Jamaica, when it premiered during the block of cartoons shown between 3:00 and 5:00 in the afternoon on Love TV back when it premiered in 2002, and sometimes you could practically listen to children in cars after being picked up from school frantically begging their parents to get home quick so they wouldn't miss that day's episode. It was so popular that it was one of few cartoons to enjoy an entire run of all its episodes, as local Jamaican TV channels were somewhat notorious for taking animated series off the air before all episodes were shown. ****Meanwhile, in the Netherlands, it and Ovide and the Gang were some of the most highest-rated shows on the Netherlands feed off The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite . It also has a very well done Dutch dub despite changing all the names to literal translations. *****In India it is almost "the" definition of a comedy cartoon. Since 2001, the Doordarshan television network (a part of Prasar Bharati) has programmed Greeny Phatom on TV, especially when technical difficulties occured and they have to broadcast something of general interest to keep their audience watching (like how, in 2004, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe had to be taken off-air due because the tape of that week's episode jammed in the player, and Doordarshan had to put on Greeny Phatom instead). In 2005, Greeny Phatom and He-Man were the most televised kids programs in India from foreign countries. ******In Greece, the show has been known to have a lot of translation mistakes, since it premiered on the Star Channel in mid 1999 and was done in a low-budget studio with only a few actors. It has improved in recent episodes, since a better studio has done the episodes. *******In the Bahamas, ZNS-13's attempted time slot change was enough to drive Bahamian fans to the streets in protest. *In 2015, the show was renewed for a 22nd season. Because the fans missed the show so much, they decided to do it. It aired on January 4th, 2015. Now, the show airs new episodes every Sunday. *Keegan Ltd. and Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions announced the show's 20th Anniversary on 1/3/2015. *The series was banned in Nigeria until 2007 after the president said it was too inappropriate for kids. The ban was lifted in 2007 after Olusegun Obasanjo was replaced by Umaru Musa Yar'Adua as president. ''Greeny Phatom Live! Live productions of the show have toured, the latest one, ''Greeny Phatom Live!: Happy 20th Little Guy! is currently touring the US at theatres, convention centers, concert halls, and arenas booked. The characters appear as projections (e.g. King Liguen when flying or the talking clouds) Muppet-style puppets (e.g. Dr. PBS-son, Dr.'s son, and Pube Beanson) and costumed characters with movable mouths and eyes that are operated by remote-control (e.g. the rest of the cast). Gallery File:AlltheGPGroup.png|A bar showing all of the characters in Greeny Phatom. File:Greeny_Phatom.png|The show's logo. Category:TV Shows Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Featured articles